The Marriage
by LillyAnneRose
Summary: AU: Prince Christian Grey is arranged to marry Elena Robison. Things change when Christian meets commoner Anastasia Steele. Now Christian must decide where his heart lies for the commoner or his country. Betrayal, corruptions, and death will lie in wake of these people.
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ Hey guys, this is my first FSOG story. This story is AU and some of the character will act or be OCC. This story is rated M for language, Violence, and sexual themes that will occur later on in the chapter. I will try to update regularly, but I start my second year of college the 18. Which may affect the updates. Please review, your thoughts.

* * *

He gritted his teeth; as the scene with his father replied in his head. The idea of an arranged marriage to that woman only fueled his temper. Of course, he was the prince and the idea of an arranged marriage wasn't anything new. If only his father knew the truth, but the truth was the last thing that his father needed to know. His fathers final words echoed through his brain: "Christian, you are going to marry this woman. You are to be king someday, and this is what you must do!" The truth of it was, Christian had no desire to be king, but he wasn't left with much choice. He stopped pacing, and glanced out the window of his chambers. Yellow, orange, and pink rays filled in the sky as the sun set across the horizon. He adjusted his royal robes, and heard the door creak up.

Another member of royalty stood in the door of Christian chambers, Elliot Grey. A long sigh escaped his lips, word had reached Elliot of his brothers outburst about the marriage. Elliot's blond hair swept back, was one of the many physical difference between Elliot and Christian. "Brother," he began, softly. "I know that this can not be easy for you..."

"Easy for me?!" Christian growls, he turned around looking at Christian with his dark grey eyes. "How would you know? You denied the throne!" He hissed. Even Christian knew that Elliot was not the root of his problem, but at that moment he did not care. "Do you have any fucking idea of who father told me to marry!?" He questioned, but did not wait for an answer. "Elena Robison! Of course, I can see why father would want me to marry her. The political gain would be incredible since she is the heir to her country."

Carefully Elliot took a step towards his brother. He knew that once Christian became this upset his temper could become unpredictable. Elliot had never wanted the throne, not once in his life. He public declined the throne without warning any of the other family members, but he had paid for that one. "I know that's it's a huge sacrifice to make, but Christian what happened between the two of you? I remember a time when you seemed so close with her."

A part of past that he wished that he could forgot, but the damage was done long ago. Christian leaned against the cool brick of his bedroom chambers, his robes dangling. "I don't want to marry her, I shouldn't have to because it's good for our country!" Snapped Christian. "At this point I don't think I have much of a choice, you don't want to lead. Father would never give Mia the throne, and he would never let anyone else have it!" His hands balled up to fists, just thinking about Elena made his blood boil. The idea of not knowing what to do only made him more furious.

Pressed lips together, Elliot debated the next words in his head. He could see the temper building inside his little brother, and normally he didn't worry about his control when it came to his temper, but he did right now. "What are you going to do?" He questioned.

Christian glanced over his broad shoulder to look at his older brother. "I don't know," he admitted, softly. His eyes darted back towards the sunset. "Did you come into my chambers for a purpose? I asked to be alone." Which reminded him to have a talk with his guard about letting people in.

Elliot nodded his head yes. "Mother is requesting your presence at dinner," he looked at around the room. "She said that I would have a better chance of bringing you than sending a guard, brother."

A small grin escaped Christian face as he only could think about having a guard try to bring him for dinner; especially with his temper right now. Christian sighed softly and headed down the marble stairs with his brother. He struggled to stay in control with his temper; he knew that a family dinner was no place for the conversation he needed to have with his father. As they made their way into dining area something made Christian stop dead in his tracks. He felt his breath become caught in his throat. It was her; Elena Robison. Christian walked across the room. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He growled, his tone anything but light.

The whole room erupted in a series of gasps as the King and Queen jumped to their feet. Queen Grace looked over at her son, stunned by her sons actions. "Christian!" She spoke, scolding the boy. Her eyes were wide, as usually Christian didn't show this amount of time.

King Carrick stood on his feet, his eyes narrowed at his son. The king was trying to what he felt was best for the country, and if that meant that his son had to marry Princess Elena that's what he must Christian. "I'm sorry," he spoke, trying to calm the room. "My son did not know that you were coming. He is just stunned to see you so beautiful, ."

Elena eyes gazed the room, but locking eyes with her prince, or soon too be prince. A soft smirk quickly flashed across her face, for Christian eyes only. She knew why he had reacted that way, and it was too perfect. "It's alright," she spoke, and looked at the King now. "I'm sure he's delighted to see me."

A variety of emotion flowed through Christian but not one of them was delight. He narrowed his eyes, and quickly muttered an apology to his mother and father, but he knew that the game that Elena was playing was going to be a war. He took his seat and picked up his glass drinking the red wine that he been given to him. He raised the glass just slightly knowing that Elena would take it as a challenge. Christian Grey was going to war; a war he knew would be bloody, but he was going to win.

* * *

Across the vast kingdom sat Anastasia Steele, a young girl no more than the age of 25. She sat eating day old bread that she had been allowed to buy for cheap. Anastasia spend most of her time working at the local market selling various things. She looked over at her housemate, and best friend Kate. Anastasia took a small bite of her bread, and longed for some meat.

Kate looked over at her best friend, and sighed knowing exactly what she was thinking. Both girls wished that they had more money, but many of their money went to the kings taxes. "Jose wants to go to the jousting tomorrow. I was thinking about going."

Slowly Anastasia sat down her food to look at Kate. She wanted to go because it always felt that they were in a rut but the money made her worry. "What about the money? You know how much it costs to get in and the taxes are due soon."

A long sigh escaped Katie's lips. "Can't you be wild for once in your life?" She questioned, but did not wait for an answer. She knew that her best friend always did exactly as she was told. "We have enough money for taxes and such Ana. If we go I'm sure that the royal family will be there. Especially Prince Elliot."

Anastasia had to laugh at her best friend, for as long as she could remember Kate had a crush on Prince Elliot. Anastasia had never seen the hype for the royal, of course, they were all beautiful and a person looking at them could tell that they had power. "Alright, Alright," she spoke, and figured that her work day would be over by the time that the jousting would take place that it would okay. "We'll go, but only because you are my best friend."

Kate flashed her best friend a smile. She finished her bread, and looked over at Anastasia. "We'll go because I'm your best friend or because Jose wants us to go?" She questioned, a smirk quickly coming to her face. "Everyone can see that he is smitten with you. Maybe one day you two will be married in front of the church."

Anastasia sighed softly, as she looked over at Kate. She had always wanted someone to be smitten over her, but she knew that if she wasn't married by now the chances of it happening were slim. "Kate, he's just my friend, alright?"

"If you say so," Kate grinned, and looked over at the dimming fire. She sighed, and looked over at the shrinking amount of firewood that the two girls had. "Why don't we prepare ourselves for bed? You and I have an early start tomorrow." She spoke, and watched as Anastasia headed towards her bedroom.

* * *

The dinner was enough to drive Christian temper right off the edge, but the fact that King Carrick had invited Elena to stay at the castle made Christian see red with fury. Christian grabbed Elena by the arm, his touch catching the soft fabric of her dress. He pulled her into the chambers, and shut the door behind him. "It's just you and I," he paced around her. "I should kill you, or smack you..."

Elena didn't allow Christian to finish his sentence. "Smack me?" She spread her arms open, inviting him to do. "You weren't shy to smacking when I taught you how pleasurable pain can be. I never did believe you when you said you were through with me, Christian."

"I am through with you, Elena," he hissed, his hands balling up into fists. "You have everyone fooled, but I'm not in the mood for one your games. I will end you, if my father knew the truth about you," Christian began to chuckle. "He would shame you like the slut you are."

"Such harsh words from a prince," She countered, and narrowed her eyes. "You go and tell your father," she paused for a long moment. "You won't because he would shame you too. Now I will be your princess, Christian!" She turned and headed for the door to go to her chambers. "Tomorrow at the jousting we will make our first public appearance."

Christian turned and kicked the side of his bed, in pure frustration. He was not going to marry that woman, he knew that being sneaky was a child's move, but he knew how he was going to win this war.

* * *

Yellow, pink, and orange rays fell across Christian face. A soft groan escaped his lips, he didn't want to get up and face the world, or at least his first public appearance with Elena. He sat up in the bed, and looked around. His room was small, but he had everything that he needed, but the only thing that he did need was true love, but with Elena he knew that was something he was never going to get.

Christian had gotten up, and his servants dressed him, and groomed him for the day. Christian glanced over at his most trusted guardsmen Taylor. He had always thought of Taylor as one of his only friends. "Are you alright?" He questioned, noticing the seriousness written on his face. "What news do you bring me?"

"You're father wishes a word with you in the royal chamber," Taylor informed. He, of course, about the marriage and the true reason behind it. "I suspect that it had something to do about Ms. Elena, and your objections. You want to talk about that?"

"No," Christian replied, coldly. He knew that he could trust Taylor. He stood, and headed for the doorway. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go have a word with my father." He knew that he was going to have to talk to someone, and that would be Taylor. Christian headed across the marble floor, towards his fathers chamber. He walked in, and stood at attention.

King Carrick looked over at his son then down at the guards. "Leave us," he ordered. Once they were gone he turned his attention towards his son. "We we go the event today, I expect that you will act properly."

"Of course, father," he replied, and knew that he should not question his father, but he never did enjoy some rules. "Father, Your highness, you must reconsider the marriage! I don't want to marry her! She's not who you think she is."

King Carrick raised an eyebrow at his son. "Just who then would marry?" He questioned, but as king he demanded an answer. "Who would you pick to lead our great kingdom?"

Christian opened his mouth, but did not truthfully have answer to that. The question had floated in his mind before, but no answer had magically appeared. "I don't know," he admitted, after a long moment. "One day I hope that I will know but not yet. I promise I won't embarrass the family."

* * *

The work day seemed never ending, but for Anastasia it seemed that it could go on. A small part of her did not want to go to the jousting events taking place today. She looked up at the sun, and could tell that it was almost time.

Soon after she finished her work, Anastasia met up with Kate. The pair of them walked towards the arena. The pair had paid the fee and went take the seat, but Anastasia wasn't paying attention the crowd, as thoughts swirled in her head about paying taxes. As she was walking, she ended up running into someone; Christian Grey. She opened her mouth to say sorry, but was grabbed by one of his guards.

"Watch your step!" The guard yelled, as he began to drag the girl away. Christian put up his hand to stop guard, and he could only stare at her. She's beautiful, Christian thought to himself. He wanted to know her, he needed to know. "Put her down."

Anastasia landed on her feet with a thud, and she looked up at the Prince. He's so handsome, she thought to herself. Of course he's handsome, he is a prince after all. "I'm so sorry sir," she muttered, before taking her seat with Kate and Jose.

Christian also took his seat in the royal seats. He couldn't help but glance over at the girl that had ran into him. He wanted to know her, he needed to know her. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on, but he would know her. If it was the last thing that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. I was truly overwhelmed my the reaction. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

The crowd erupts in loud cheers as the jousting began. Christian brooding eyes wandered away from the jousting over to Anastasia; he couldn't stop looking at her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something that drew him to the girl. He noticed that she seemed so simple yet breath taking beautiful. He wanted to stand, and take a seat next to her but she seemed to be surrounded by friends. The boy next to her made him wonder if she was married. Of course, a girl like that is married, he thought to himself. His gaze turned back towards the event as he heard his father clear his throat. His eyes darted down at he felt Elena's hand running up his leg. He leaned over, with a smile on his face. "Don't even fucking think about it," he hissed in her ear, through clenched teeth.

A smile formed on Elena's face, but she was anything but happy. She had been watching Christian gaze drift towards the young girl in the stands. She couldn't seem to understand why he seemed to be fascinated by the young girl. "Don't make a scene," he replied back in his ear. "I own you because I can control your father," she practically sung. She knew that as long as Christian had to behave in public, she could control him.

A soft growl came from Christian chest; he glanced over at his father. He needed a way to escape the marriage, but at the moment all he wanted was to know the girl, and he knew that his guards could make sure that they meet.

* * *

Anastasia, Kate, and Jose are all sitting in their seats. Anastasia would never admit it out loud, but she was actually enjoying the jousting. It was surprisingly fun to watch the two men, and she mentally tried to decide who would win. Anastasia gaze flickered up towards the royal seats; she just could not seem to stop the scene from replaying in her head. She realized that the prince was so handsome, but she allowed herself to look fully, and felt sad as she saw the prince with another woman. She wasn't sure why she was so sad because she had not even spoke five words to him. She shook her head, and turned back to the event.

Kate glanced over at her best friend, and couldn't help but grin. "Is that a smile?" She questioned. "Are you smiling Anastasia? Especially since you are the one that didn't want to come." She had understood that Anastasia wanted to be responsible, but Kate always felt that she needed to be a little wild.

Jose looked over at Anastasia, and his mouth widened. He had hoped that after all these years that she would finally realize how much he was in love with her. "Why didn't you want to come?" He questioned, a small part didn't want her to answer. He was afraid that she was going say him because he wasn't sure he could deal with that. "Come on, Anastasia, you don't get out much."

Anastasia sighed, and shot Kate a dirty look. She wished that Kate had not said anything in front of Jose. "It's not that I didn't want to come," she spoke, trying to find a way around the subject. A very large part hated to admit to people that they did not have much money. Even though both Kate and her worked for a living it was hard to make it sometimes. "I just needed to make sure that we were able to come. It doesn't matter because we're here now."

Jose had to smile and figured that he should let it go because it shouldn't matter how they got here, as long as they got here. "I'm glad that you were able to come," he grinned, and looked over at Kate. "I'm glad that you could both come." He corrected, and didn't want anyone to feel left out.

* * *

The groans and sighs of the crowd meant that the jousting was over. Slowly the stands began to fill out; the royal family stood watching the crowd leave. Christian had been following Anastasia exit for any sign that she might be with the male, but there was nothing. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mia and Elliot at his side.

"Who's the girl?" Mia asked, her older brother. She had caught Christian staring at her, which seemed a little odd to her. She did think that the girl was pretty, but needed royal dresser. "You paid more attention to her than to Elena." She pointed out.

"I don't know who she is, but I plan to find out," Christian replied, and glanced over his broad shoulder to see his father talking to one of the guards. He looked over at Elena, who was mingling with his father. His hands balled up into fists, but after a moment he relaxed. He knew that he needed to keep his promise to his father because he knew it would worse to disobey him. "I'm going on Charlie Tango for a bit," he told his brother and sister before wandering off. Charlie Tango was his boat.

Elliot jogged ahead to catch up to his brother. He knew that it was probably best for Christian that he should not be alone. "Do you have a thing for this girl?" He questioned, it had stunned Elliot to see his brother so smitten for a girl he didn't even know her name. "Elena is..."

"A whore!" Christian snapped out not letting his older brother finish his sentence. "Elliot, if you plan to join me, you need to not talk about the girl and especially not Elena. I just need some time alone with my thoughts alright?" He growled, and headed off. He reminded himself to tell Taylor to find out where the girl would later in the evening.

The cool blue waves were calm as Christian and Elliot set out on Charlie Tango. Christian always enjoyed sailing, something he would never admit to but he wished that he could sail through the skies. He knew that would never happen. He glanced over to look at his brother. "Why didn't you want to be king?"

"Why?" Elliot replied, stunned by the question. He had given the question a lot of thought when he made the decision, he never did regret it. "I'm not meant to be a leader. You are thought, Christian. You can control a room when you walk into it. It's stunning to watch." He pressed his lips together, he didn't want to sound girly. "Plus even as hot as Elena is I don't want to marriage her. Why you fucked her yet?"

"I told you that I didn't want to talk about her!" He growled, and walked to the other side of the boat. "If I did, that would be none of your damn business!" He didn't want to even think about any of that.

Elliot paused and realized that he pressed the wrong set of buttons. "Look, man, I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't realize that you really hate her." He looked over at his brother. "You going to meet the girl you saw today?"

"I don't know," it was a lie. Christian had all the plans in the world to meet the girl, but he didn't need everyone knowing about them. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by her, but he needed to do this without his family.

* * *

Another Kate idea, Anastasia thought to herself as they walked towards the tavern. She knew that Kate sometimes enjoyed going out drinking, but that wasn't her idea of a good time. She walked into the tavern; the smell of alcohol was almost overwhelming to her. She glanced around seeing many men and women who appeared drunk. "You know," she began, catching Kate's attention. "I think I'm going to go home."

"No you're not," Kate replied sternly, taking a hold of Anastasia arm. She knew that it probably was not the best place for her to meet a husband, but Kate knew that Anastasia needed someone. "You need to drink and loosen up alright? You can't meet a husband at our house, unless it's Jose!"

Anastasia sighed, and for most of her life she never saw the need for a husband. Of course, she would like one but she didn't see it as a high priority. Slowly she sits down on the wooden seat, and slowly sips the drink that Kate had ordered for her.

Slowly the door opened, and the person who walked through made everyone stop; The Prince. Christian made his way through the tavern, and was stunned as he did not spend any time here. He made his way, and took a seat next to Anastasia. He ordered a drink, before looking over at her. "We keep running into each other."

Anastasia felt her face turn a light shade of pink, she didn't ever think that she would be sitting down next to the Prince. "We do," she bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

Christian watched her, and for some reason he wanted to tell her to stop biting her lip, and punish her if she continued. He quickly told himself to stop thinking that. "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either," he leaned over and took a drink of the alcohol. He nearly spit it back out. "You actually enjoy this?"

"No, I didn't even want to come tonight," she said, and pointed to Kate who was dancing. "She wanted to come, but didn't want to be alone. This is not really my scene. I guess that's why I was surprised to see you, your highness."

"Call me, Christian," he told her. He looked around, and realized that this wasn't his scene either. "Why don't we get out of here and go for a walk?" He questioned, and realized that her gaze had gone to Kate. "She'll be fine for a little bit."

Anastasia nodded her head, rising from her seat and followed Christian out the door. She was trying to wrap her idea around that she was taking a walk with the prince. "I'm Anastasia, by the way," she spoke softly. She had just realized that she never did introduce herself. "You don't have any guards with you."

Christian didn't say anything for a long moment, only thinking how pretty he found her name. "No, I kind of stunk out here tonight," he was surprised at how easy it was, but with the mood he came back in no would have questioned him. "I just wanted some time away from being prince."

"Why?" She questioned, she would have figured being prince would be the best life. She was stunned how different he actually seemed. "Why would anyone want to stop being prince?"

"It's not whatever seems to think it will be," he replied, and felt his temper rising as Elena came running up to him.

Elena smirked seeing that she had managed to find Christian, but she mentally cursed seeing him with the commoner. "There you are!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I missed you!"

Anastasia looked down at the ground, and bit her lip. She though that she had just been to keep him company while he waited for his girl. It came as no surprise, this had happened her whole life.

Christian wanted to throw Elena off of him, and onto the ground but he didn't. He slowly pushed himself away from her. "I'll be right there," he growled, and turned back to Anastasia. "I'm sorry for this, but I must go," he took her hand, and gently kissed it. He leaned in. "Please meet me tomorrow night, by the water on the north side." He spoke, and turned back to the pain in his ass Elena.

Elena flashed a devilish smirk towards Anastasia, and gave her a quick wave. She turned towards Christian and headed towards the castle. "Honestly, a Christian," she began, in a low voice. "A commoner, over me? What would your father think?"

Christian stopped, and grabbed Elena by the shoulders hard, and even debated shaking her. "You know, this might go for now, but it won't work forever. My father won't live forever, and your life just might be cut short!" He growled, and let go of her as he noticed people began to walk by.

"Is that a threat?" She snapped, she was one person that did not reply well to threats.

"No, Elena, it's a promise," he spoke, and flashed a smile knowing that a crowd had gathered around them. They continued walking towards the castle.

"You'll regret this," she whispered but continued to smile.

* * *

The moon was high, and the castle garden smelled like roses as Elena stopped to smell one. She looked up hearing footsteps coming, and when she saw who it was she smirked. "Jack Hyde!" She grinned and greeted him with a kiss. "My favorite assassin!"

Jack looked over at Elena and chuckled. "Princess Elena, rumor around town is that you are soon to be engaged to Prince Christian," he paused for a moment. "He's not the target is he?"

"No, but it's not," A smile spread across her face like wildfire. "It's someone much more simple. A commoner actually. I'm sure you're more than capable of the task."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:/ Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. College, especially criminal law, keeps me very busy. I know this isn't a long chapter but I figured my lovely readers deserve something. So I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and please leave a review!

* * *

Work was what she needed to focus on, but work was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was the fact that she needed to decide if she was going to meet the Prince tonight. The fact that the prince wanted to be with her, but she wasn't sure why. Of course, the girl he had been with had to be his girlfriend. Christian Grey would never been seen with a commoner. She glanced up to see Kate coming, and realized that it must be almost time to go. Had she really been daydreaming through her entire shift?

Kate stopped and looked over at her best friend. Anastasia seemed to be somewhere else today, and the fact that Anastasia had gone for a walk with the prince. "Daydreaming about a certain royal?" She teased, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going tonight?" She so hoped that Anastasia would go, but knew that her best friend might not go.

Anastasia snapped out of her daydream and sighed softly to herself. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted, she wanted to go. "I mean why would he be interested in me? Just look at me, and had you seen the girl that he was with last night-"

"Anastasia!" Kate didn't let her finish. Kate placed a hand on her hip, and narrowed her eyes at her. "You need to stop talking like that! You are beautiful, and you need to realize that!" She rolled her eyes, and couldn't believe to what she was hearing. "Come on, no guy is ever going to like you like that!"

A small part of Anastasia knew that her best friend was right, but she never did want to admit it. She leaned her head against the wooden post; before turning her attention to Kate. "I'm scared," she admitted softly. "He's so stunning, and I get butterflies ever time that I see him." She paused and stopped talking to see a male come to them.

Jack Hyde glanced over at the two girls and knew exactly what he needed to do. He flashed a smile at Anastasia. "What are you two fine girls doing tonight?" He didn't let them answer. "I know. Getting a drink with me tonight."

This man made Anastasia unsure about everything. She looked at Kate for help, but Kate eyes darted away. She mentally cursed her best friend, but knew this was her chance to be forward. "I'm sorry," she began, and didn't want to hurt the man. "I'm seeing someone."

"Who?" Jack questioned, his eyes turning bright with fury. He couldn't believe that she would stand there and lie to him like that. He narrowed her eyes into a cold gaze, but quickly regained his control. "I mean who ever it is can't treat you like a queen."

If you only knew, Anastasia thought to herself. She flashed Jack a gentle smile before looking at him directly. "I'm sorry, but we aren't interested." She turned and looked at Kate. "Now, I have to go get ready meet someone."

* * *

It had been a nice day so far as Christian had gone for a horseback ride, and had writing lessons. He walked into his private chambers and his mouth dropped open as he saw Elena sitting on his bed; her breasts exposed. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" He growled. He knew that he was going to have a serious talk with the guards.

Elena pouted as he looked at Christian back. "Trying to make you a happy husband," she whispered, and she rose off the bed. She slowly leaned up against up. "I know what you like because I taught you,"

She whispered into his ear.

Christian felt Elena body pressed up against his, which made him growl. He turned around, and shoved her away from him. "I may have to be nice to you in public, but we are alone here!" He reached up and grabbed her by the throat. "I don't fucking want you and you need to stop before you get hurt!" He hissed, and threw her onto the bed.

Elena fell onto the bed with a thud. She placed a hand to her throat, and her eyes widened at Christian snap at temper. She narrowed her eyes into a cold hard glare. "What do you want that little bitch commoner?!" She yelled, she couldn't believe that. "Like your father will ever let that happen."

Christian took a deep breath to try to settle his temper. He looked down at Elena as she put the top part of her dress back on. "If that actually happens, our marriage will be nothing but a contract. I will never love you, Elena."

Elena cleared her throat, and stood on her feet. She quickly smoothed out her dress before heading towards the door. "It would be a damn shame if anything were to happen to your little commoner," she opened the door. "If I were you, I wouldn't go see her tonight. It might have death written all over it."

* * *

The sun had set over the horizon as Anastasia made her way towards the spot that Christian had wanted her to go. She crossed her arms over her chest, and began to become unsure about the meeting. The wind flowed through the night making a shiver go up her back. She wasn't sure why but she felt as if something bad was going to happen tonight. She quickly tried to shake the feeling off.

She looked up to see Christian walking her away, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to him, and flashed him a gentle smile. "There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had set me up," she admitted sheepishly.

Christian returned the smile at Anastasia. "I would never do that; especially to a young lady," he gently took her hand and led her toward Charlie tango. "I love to sail and I thought that I would share the love with you." He gently helped her into the boat. "Just so you know that I don't share this with very many people."

Anastasia leaned against the side of the boat, as Christian began to make the boat go into the water. She looked up to see the full moon. She wanted to ask so bad why he would have chosen her. "It's so beautiful out here," she said, stunned since she had never been out on a boat before. "Thank you taking me out on the water."

"You're welcome," Christian replied, and went to join on Anastasia on the side of the water. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He growled softly as he noticed that she was biting her lip again. A habit that must go, he thought to himself. "I'm glad that you decided to join me."

"Me too," Anastasia admitted with a slight hint of embarrassment filling her voice. She took a deep breath, and wasn't sure why she felt the need to tell him this but she did. "I almost didn't come tonight. I didn't want to get played especially by that girl that was with you last night. What's up with the two of you?"

"Elena," Christian spoke with a long sigh escaping his lips. He didn't want to even talk about her especially with Anastasia. "It's complicated, but I don't love her. Hell, I can't even begin to stand the woman." He looked over at her, and placed a gentle hand on top of hers. "It's just a king thing. I want to get to know someone else."

Anastasia felt her heart race a little faster as she felt Christian touch. "Who?" She asked, in a whisper. A small part of her didn't want to know because it was never her.

"You!" Christian spoke sternly, he didn't understand how she couldn't see it. Normally he would only do this with people that was under oath not to say anything. He leaned up and gently kissed her. He would taste the apple on her lips. He felt fireworks go off in his head.

The kiss had taken Anastasia by surprise, but it was a good surprise. To her surprise she felt herself kissing him back. God, she never had a kiss that made her head spin and her knees weak. She could feel his tongue tracing her lips begging for entrance into her mouth; which she granted. Their tongues meshed, and Christian fought for control.

After a long moment he broke the kiss, he didn't want to but he didn't know how much longer he could control himself. Christian knew that this girl wasn't just a girl he could fuck and toss aside. He wanted more, not exactly sure what more meant but more. He ran a hand gently through her hair. "I want to get to know you," he whispered.

Anastasia looked at Christian for a long moment, wanting his lips on hers. "I want to get to know you as well," she leaned up against him gently, as the boat began to head back towards the water. She didn't want this to end.

Under Elena's instruction Jack Hyde knew that this was the time to strike. That everyone was probably going to be sleeping, and that young girl was going to pay. Elena had been right about that bitch, Jack thought to himself. His long silver knife shined in the moonlight as he made his way towards his target.


	4. Chapter 4

Her breath caught in her throat, as she stared down at the blood that was on her hands. Her mouth was dry, but she still managed to scream. She looked down at the body of Jose who had managed to crawl to her doorstep. Jose had been stabbed in the stomach near his belly button twice. "Help, someone!" She managed to scream. Anastasia bent down next to him and gently rubbed his head. "It's alright,' she spoke, but even thought she didn't know if that was the truth. "You're going to be just fine." She told Jose because that was the only thing that she managed to understand. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone would want to harm him.

Kate came running towards them, along with the town doctor after hearing Anastasia scream. She looked over at Jose and suddenly put a hand over her mouth. Hot salty tears began to come out of her eyes. "Jose?" She spoke in between sobs. Her eyes meet her best friend, as she struggled to come with the terms that she was seeing in front of her. It seemed like some sick practical joke, but she knew that this was no group. "Is he…" She couldn't even get the rest of the words out her mouth.

The town doctor Jacob came running over to the pair. He bent down next to Jose and looked at his blood soaked t-shirt. He bites down onto his lip, and looked at the pair. "We need to get him to my office right now!" He yelled, and he felt his pulse racing at the thought of not believing that he was going to be able to save this man. A few large men from the town picked Jose by his feet and head and slowly began to take him towards the doctor's office. Blood trailed after them.

Anastasia tried to take a long deep breath to gather her thoughts. She was happy that Kate was here with her because she could not even think about seeing this alone. Her hands shook with fear that her friend was not going to be alright. "I don't know what happened," she wiped the tears off her face. "I was getting ready for work when I heard moaning and I open the door to Jose bleeding."

Kate didn't know what else to say, but to give her best friend a hug. She knew that with the way medical that becoming that Jose might have a chance. She was trying to push back the dark thoughts that he might not be alright since he is poor. "Who would be such an evil sick person that they would do that to him?" She questioned, but did not expect an answer from Anastasia. "Everyone loves Jose. I mean the only that doesn't seem to like him is the prince."

Anastasia pulled back from the hug, and scoffed at Kate. "You really think that Christian would do this to get to me?" She demanded, but didn't wait for Kate's answer. "He wouldn't do that ever because he would know that would upset me. Come on, Kate, he may be the prince but he wouldn't do that to his own people."

Kate sighed and could hear the fury in Anastasia tone. She let a long sigh escape her lips. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just so upset about thinking about that. I didn't even think about what I was saying. I know that he wouldn't do that. You seem to carry a lot about him, Anastasia." She spoke, and knew that wasn't a bad thing. She wasn't sure why she had said that.

The palace was filled with the attack that had happened on Jose. Many were wondering if it was an attack from another kingdom or had it been an inside attack. Christian knew that he had to go make sure that Anastasia wasn't so shaken up. He knew that she must be, and a grin spread across his face as he thought about the kiss that the pair had shared. Christian made his way towards the outside of the castle when he saw Elena talking with his father. Suddenly he stopped walking, and remembered something that Elena had said. He made his way towards Elena and his father. "Father," he greeted, and looked over at Elena. "Elena. Father, may I have a word with Elena about something?" He spoke politely.

The king beamed down at his son. Maybe he is finally coming around, he thought to himself. "Of course, Christian, you two kids behave." He instructed before heading to find his youngest daughter to see if she wanted to go for a horseback ride.

Christian took Elena by the arm, and pulled her into an empty room and closed the door behind him. Suddenly his eyes narrowed into a cold glare. He snarled under his breath as he stared at her. "What the hell did you do?" He yelled in her face.

Elena chuckled at Christian temper, she smirked at him. She leaned against the wall, and ran a finger down his chest, which he quickly slapped away. "What are you talking about, Christian?" She questioned, but her grinned showed that she did know more than she was letting on. "Are you talking about that poor boy? It's a shame whose house he ended up in front of."

There was nothing more that Christian wanted to slap off the arrogant smirk resting on Elena's face. "You stand there and expect me to believe you?" He scoffed now. He couldn't believe that Elena actually took him for a fool. "Stop fucking lying to me, Elena, we both knows that boy was on your orders! He means a lot of Anastasia. His blood is on your hands."

The smirk quickly faded from her face, as she noticed that he was using her first name. She chuckled and took a large step towards Christian. "Maybe, you're right about a couple of things, your highness but the blood is on your hands! I told you to stay away from that commoner whore!" She reached up and ran a hand through Christian hair. "Soon, she'll have no one left and it will be your fault. So how much do you care about this girl, Christian? She won't be happy with you, not alone."

"I don't take lightly to threats, Elena. I've been pretty generous about all of this because I'm doing this as a favor to my father," He growled and shoved her against the wall. "You will leave her and her friends alone. Or I swear to God, Elena, my father will be the only one that can save you from my wrath. I'll make sure that by the end of this that you'll be cleaning goat crap with your bare hands!"

It had been hard to focus at work, since all of her thoughts had been wrapped around Jose and Christian. She couldn't help but want to kiss him all the time, and a small part of her wanted to do much more than just kiss him. She looked up to see Christian coming her way, as people gawked at him. She looked at him. "Your highness, what do I owe this pleasure?" She spoke, playing into everyone gawk.

Christian looked at Anastasia and he could clearly see the worry that spread across her face from Jose. "I came to make sure that everyone was alright, but most importantly I came to make sure that you were alright," he spoke, and gently took her hand. He could hear the crowd grasp around him, and he didn't care who say him at this point. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning."

"Thank you," She spoke, but was much more enjoying the fact that Christian had come to check on her. "I don't know why you're sorry, your highness, it's not like you did that to him." She flashed him a light smile. "Or did you get jealous?" She teased him.

"Jealous? No that's not an emotion that I'm familiar with, I don't get jealous, Anastasia" He brought her hand up and gave her hand a light kiss. "I know what's mine." His eyes meet hers, and he felt that connection with her. He knew that this was going to get back to his father, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Elena standing there. He shook his head, and couldn't believe that she had actually followed him. He smirked, and gave Anastasia a light kiss on the lips.

Anastasia was stunned by the kiss, but couldn't believe that Christian had been so public about the kiss. It wasn't that she was going to object but she knew that things in Christian life were complicated. She had a feeling that her life was also going to get much more complicated.

Christian knew that kissing her in public was incredibly risky, but he needed some way to prove to Elena that there was not a chance in hell that she was going to win. He sighed softly, and knew that he needed to get home. He also knew that he was going to have to teach Anastasia to defend herself from anything that Elena might have in store. He wasn't keen on teaching her to fight, but he didn't see any other way. "Meet me at the same spot tonight," he whispered into her ear. He sighed and hated to leave her. "Bye, Anastasia." He spoke, and turned on his heels.

Elena watched Christian head back to the castle, but she couldn't help the fury wash over her. Who the hell did he think that he was to kiss some other girl in front of her? She knew that he was going to have to pay for that mistake.

The castle sometimes didn't feel like home to Christian but an obligation to him. He loved his family, but the more time he spent with Anastasia the less he felt he needed to be king. He had always done what was asked of him, even if meant giving up his own happiness. He was growing tired of doing what everyone else wanted him to do. He looked up to see Gail; she was his personal cook and more. Gail raised an eyebrow at Christian. "Is this about Anastasia?"

Christian looked up decently surprised to see that Gail knew, but he figured that Elliot or Mia had told her. He sighed, and knew that if Gail knew that the king was going to know soon enough. "She's…like nothing I've ever seen before. I want to get to know her, but there's…" he trailed off not wanting to say anything.

Gail nodded her head as she understood who he was talking about. "You don't care for her, Christian. You and both know that your father is just using this marriage to ensure peace for the kingdom." She sighed, and she had felt that she was a part of the family or at least with the children. "You like this commoner a lot don't you?"

"I do, but you know that the king would never be happy with that. It's all about what's best for the kingdom!" His hands turned into fists, thinking that he always had to put the kingdom first before he did anything else. "It shouldn't be my reasonability to decide what's best for the kingdom! It's my life, and shouldn't I get to be happy?"

"Of course, you should. You didn't ask to be a prince, Christian," She placed a meal in front of him. She knew that she might be overstepping her boundaries but she always did enjoy it when Christian came to for advice. "The king is thinking like a king, but he's not thinking your father. Maybe you need to talk to him like you're his son!"

Christian nodded his head, and smiled at Gail for the advice. He played with food for a little bit, and knew that he might risk sounding like a spoiled brat. Most people did not even get to enjoy a hot meal all of the time. He was grateful for his life, but he also wanted to make sure that he put himself first. He pushed his food away, furiously and thought that he was just being a pussy about all of this.

"You're in a mood," Elliot commented, he knew that food was big deal for Christian. He had never been able to understand why, but sometimes it was easier not to question his brother about things. "What is with you? You've been acting strange all day."

Christian looked at Elliot and scoffed, he knew that Elliot meant well. "I have been in a mood because the king still wants me to marry Elena. I don't want to marry Elena, I want to be with…" he trailed off, and was stunned by the name that he wanted to say. He was stunned by the fact that he wanted to be with Anastasia. He growled under his breath, pissed off that he seemed to become such a pussy about love. "I'm a fucking prince for God sakes. I'm going to date whoever the fuck I want."

Elliot stared at his brother not understanding where he was going with that. "You're going to tell that to Dad?" He questioned, he didn't want to rain on Christian parade, but he knew that his father wasn't going to take that lightly. "Christian, you're going to start a war? Are you really thinking about this?"

Christian turned around, and narrowed his eyes at Elliot. He was so sick of everyone acting like it was need to save everyone. "I shouldn't have to revolve my life around this fucking kingdom. I get stuck with everything because you didn't want to be king! I don't want this anymore!"

King Carrick cleared his throat as he had caught the end of that conversation. "Christian, report my chambers! Right now, Christian!" He yelled, he wasn't pleased that Christian was making decisions such as these without talking to him about that. "We need to talk." He gave Elliot a warning look to make sure that he kept everything quiet.

Anastasia touched her lips, and still could not believe that Christian had kissed her in a public way. She smiled as she went back to worry, but her stomach dropped when she saw who was walking up to her.

Elena walked up to Anastasia and crossed her arms over her chest. She smirked, and realized that she had been going about this all the wrong way she knew that she couldn't scare Christian but she might be able to with Anastasia. "I'm Elena," She spoke harshly. "I don't know what kind of game that you're playing with Christian, but you need back off."

Anastasia couldn't believe to what she was hearing, she had seen this woman with Christian, but he had never given her a name. She began to stare at woman stunned that she was telling her. "I don't know who you are, but Christian and I…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

Elena scoffed and took a large step towards Anastasia. She narrowed her eyes into a cold hard gaze. "No you see there will be no Christian and you. I don't know what he's told you, but it's probably a lie. He's just trying to get you in bed. He loves virgins. He doesn't love you."

She looked down at the ground, and she was trying to remind herself that she didn't need to believe this woman. "He might not love me, but I know that he doesn't love you either. He told me that. All we've done is kiss; he said that doesn't want to move too fast." She turned on her heels, and she felt a bad feeling about this girl, this girl did scare her.

Christian felt a like a small child again standing in his father's chambers. He had not been in trouble like this since he and Elliot had decided that it would be funny to let all the horses go running into the village. "Father, before you say anything. I'm sorry about my outburst with Elliot, but it's the truth. I don't want to marry Elena. You're not acting like my father; you're acting as my king. As your son, I ask that I don't have to marry this woman."

King Carrick stared at his son, and knew that he could see the way that he looked at Elena. He sighed, and Christian was right he wasn't acting as his father. He looked around to make sure that there was no one other people in the room. "Christian, I know that you don't, but I can't get us out of this. You know that Elena's father is a very powerful man. She would have to want to leave on her own. She seems smitten with you."

Christian couldn't believe to what he was hearing. He hated that even though his father seemed to understand that he was still going to have to marry this woman. "Why do I have to make this sacrifice?" He demanded, he still could not wrap his head around that. "You have your true love, mom. Elliot and Mia get to have a chance at finding true love, but I don't? You're king, and you never had to do this."

Carrick sighed, and stood from his chair. He walked over to his house, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, okay? You want that true love and you think that you've found it with this commoner," he pauses as he sees the confusion across his son's face. "You did kiss her in public son. Elena's father is dangerous in ways that you cannot even begin to think about, Christian. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too!" Christian spoke, and he knew exactly what he was going to have to do. He was going to have to take on Elena's father by himself. He wasn't sure how he was, but he knew that he had to fight for what he believed in.

The sun had set over the horizon and it had been a long enough day for Anastasia. Before she came to meet Christian at the spoke she had checked in on Jose and he was doing well. She figured that Christian had a lot to deal with his medical. Since he was getting treated by the royal doctor. She wandered to see Christian already there but there was another man standing next to him. She walked over to him. "What's going on?" She asked.

Christian took Anastasia and could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Anastasia this is Sawyer. He is one of my security but he also a friend. He's here to train you," he paused and knew that she was going to need answer. "I want to be with you, but I know that that's dangerous. I want to make sure that you can protect yourself."

A long sigh escaped her lips and she could tell that Christian had a long day as well. She objected her mouth to object but realized that it might be helpful. "Alright, but only because you're friend, Elena came to see me today."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Christian screamed, he felt his head about to explode with fury. He couldn't believe that bitch had gone to see her. He was going to make sure that she got exactly what she deserved.

Anastasia jumped back at Christian fury in his tone. She blinked and never pictured him as being so furious. "She came to tell me that I need to stay away from. She told me that the only reason that you're with me is for sex. That's not true is it?"

A long desperate sigh escaped through Christian lips. He took Anastasia hands and held them. "No, I mean you're beautiful. I do want you in that way, but that's not the only reason. You're beautiful, smart, you can stand on your own two feet. I want you for you, but I don't want to rush this," he paused and let of of her hands. He turned away from her. "Anastasia, I'm so messed. I'm 50 shades of fucked up. I don't want to scare you away."

"You won't!" Anastasia spoke, and grabbed Christian making him look at her. "We're all pretty messed up. You could have any woman in the world, Christian. Yet you're here fighting for me, that doesn't get any better that. You might make feel worth something. I feel that by myself but you make me feel complete."

He ran a hand through her hair and gently kissed her. He wished that things in his own life were far less complicated. He didn't want to be Romeo and Juliet with all the death and sadness. He deepened the kiss as their tongues began to mush together. He wanted her so bad, but he knew that for her he needed to wait. He knew that with his styles it would be hard for her. He knew that he was going to have to introduce her to his lifestyle or really his sex lifestyle. He broke the kiss as he heard Sawyer clear his throat. He grinned at both of them. "Are you ready to begin learning?" He questioned.

Anastasia nodded her head and knew with Christian at her side that the pair was unstoppable. Though in the back of her mind rested Elena and her plans.

AN: I just would like to say thank you for all the follow, favorites and reviews. They mean so much to me and I love all of you dearly. Thank you and please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Don't worry I'm not leaving this story! College is kicking by butt! Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review please.

Sweat dripped down Anastasia face, as she had spent the last three days training secretly at night with Christian and Sawyer. She glanced over at Christian, who had been sitting on a rock just watching. She shook her head, and swung at the air trying to get her fist right. A soft sigh threatened to escape her mouth as she didn't get her fist just watch. After Sawyer announced that they many take a break, she walked over to Christian, desperately trying to rid of the sweat.

Christian stood and greeted her. He couldn't believe that even with sweat dripping down her face that she managed to look lovely, and a part of him wanted to have her right here and now, but he pushed that back and settled for a kiss. "You're doing wonderfully!" He encouraged, and kissed her once again.

Anastasia happily returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into the kiss. She could taste the sweet bread that he had for dinner, and it made her slightly jealous. Their tongues came together in a hot fiery mix. Anastasia broke the kiss, as she heard Sawyer clear his throat. "Maybe we could go somewhere just us?" She asked, but knew that it seemed that Christian had been avoiding do that.

A soft sigh escaped Christian lips, and he looked over at Sawyer. He had been avoiding spending alone time with Anastasia because he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to control himself around her. "We can take a quick trip on Charlie tango." He told her, and would normally object to her being out so late, but tomorrow was her day off. Christian took her hand, and led her to the boat.

"Christian?" Anastasia began, and looked directly at him. "Why haven't you wanted to spend any time alone with me?" She questioned, and stepped onto the boat. She had spent the last couple of days wondering if she had done something wrong, or if Elena had actually managed to get his attention.

"It's not you, but me," He spoke, and led the boat sail for a moment. He realized how cheesy that line had been, and his therapist had encouraged him to share his past with Anastasia. "I don't think that I can trust myself around. I want to do some much more than just kiss you."

"I trust you!" Anastasia snapped out, and was decently upset that had been the reason. "I know that I haven't known that long, but when I kiss you I never want to stop," she bit down on her lip and blushed slightly. "You're not the only one having those thoughts."

That had caught Christian's attention, and he raised a decently amused eyebrow at her. It did make him happy that she wanted him too, but at the same time it made him nervous. He took a deep breath, and leaned against the boy staring out at the water. "Anastasia…" he trailed off not even knowing how to begin to tell her about this. "Most people don't enjoy the things that I do, I was a taught at a very young age certain things about sex. I don't if you could handle that or I could put you through that. Pain and pleasure are two things that most people don't go well together, but that's all I know. I don't make love to woman, I fuck them. Elena taught me that."

Taking a deep breath in Anastasia looked over at Christian a bit nervous. She wasn't exactly sure what he had meant by that, but she knew that he must not be into anything gentle. At the risk of sounding innocent she didn't want to ask what that meant. At the same time she felt furious that Elena had messed Christian up so much, and a little bit hurt that they had a past that she didn't know about. "You had sex with Elena?" the words came out in a whisper.

Christian looked away from her, it wasn't something that he was proud of, nor was it something that he talked about. "Elena was my first, yes. She doesn't mean anything to me now," he clarified, afraid that she would think that there was still something between them. "Elena introduced me to a certain life style, I was a kid maybe 14 years old, and I didn't know any better. I had heard Elliot's stories with woman and I felt left out. So Elena came to the kingdom with her father, and showed me things."

The words were hard for Anastasia to hear, and suddenly felt like using everything that Sawyer had taught her on Elena. The woman made Anastasia sick because Christian was just a kid, but that still didn't help the fact that she felt incredible jealous. She moved over so she was closer to Christian, a small part of her told her to run away from him, but she didn't want to leave. She leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. "She was your first, and I can never change that, but I want you to be my first. I want to make you happy in a lot of ways." She deepened the kiss, and gently allowed her tongue inside his mouth.

Christian invited the kiss and pulled her closer to him. He let his hands roam down her body and settled at her hips. He yanked her close to where their hips where touching. He pulled back from the kiss and trailed kiss's down her throat, and found a spot to nibble and suck.

Anastasia invited the kisses and moaned gently at the kisses. She wanted more than just kissing, but pouted when Christian stopped kissing her neck and moved a little bit away from her. "Why did you stop?" Anastasia questioned, and feared that she had done something wrong.

"Because your first time shouldn't be on a boat, my dear Anastasia," He took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him. He could see the disappointment and worry in her eyes, and there was nothing more that he wanted to take that all away. "Tomorrow night, I'll show my house, well my father's house, and my bedroom." He didn't want to rush this, but he didn't want to make her feel that he didn't want her either.

"The castle?" she chocked on the words, and couldn't believe that she was actually going to get to the castle. She wasn't sure what she was more nervous for, and especially since she knew that Elena was staying at the castle. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure than anything," he happily replied, and as the boat returned to the dock, he took her hand to take her home.

"You mean a lot to me, Ms. Steele."

Anastasia awoke with a yawn, and fear in her stomach. She had never been to the castle and didn't know too many commoners that went to the castle. It also didn't help that Elena would be at the castle, as well, and Anastasia really want to hit her from what Christian had told her yesterday. She had thought that it was disturbing what Christian had told her, but knew that he would never let anything happen to her. She glanced over at Kate who was eating breakfast.

Kate could see the worry in her best friend, and knew that no matter what she said that Anastasia was still going to worry. "I still cannot believe that you get to go to the castle!" Kate exclaimed, and gulped down the rest of her food. Kate had always been the one to want to see the royal family. "I bet it has something to do with all those late nights with Christian." She wiggled her eyebrow suggest.

Anastasia nearly spit out her drink at what Kate was assuming that they were doing. "It's not like that!" She exclaimed, and shook her head. "It's not. We haven't done anything more than just kiss." She repeated herself when she earned a non believing look from Kate. "He says that he wants to take it slow with me."

Kate couldn't believe her ears, everything that she had heard about the prince was that he was fast with the girls, and she heard that had girls that were willing to have sex at any moment, though Kate wasn't exactly sure how true those rumors actually were. "If you say so, Anastasia, whatever you say." She smirked, but knew that her best friend wasn't about that most of the time.

Anastasia shook her head, and knew that this argument with Kate was pointless because she was never going to let up. "Come on, why don't we get to work?" She wanted to get to work to spend more time with Christian.

Christian had spent most of his morning trying to avoid Elena, but anymore that seemed nearly impossible. He sighed and entered his chambers and walked over to a loose floorboard in his bedroom and moved it. He pulled out a 3 inch shiny silver dragger, and he held it tight in his palm. His eyes stared down the blade, and he debated the plan that he had spent much time planning. Christian nearly dropped the dragger as he heard someone enter his bedroom. "What?" he barked out.

Taylor stopped and looked over at Christian, and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Christina, but there was clearly something that he was hiding. "What are you doing?" He inquired, and shut the door behind him. Now it was just Taylor and Christian in the room.

Christian didn't say anything for a long moment, but sighed softly to himself and decided that it was best to tell Taylor of his plan. He pulled out the dagger and gave it to Taylor. He knew that he couldn't have to say much more.

Taylor took the dagger and a loud gasp managed to escape his mouth. His eyes widened as he looked up at Christian. "What are you going to do with this?"

"Elena's father is coming to see us in a week, and I've found a way to stop the marriage," he spoke, and took the dagger back from Taylor and out it back into its spot. "I'm going to raise an army to take over their kingdom, and they'll be most vulnerable if the king is dead." He knew the plan was crazy and not much like him but he didn't seem to have any other choice.

Normally Taylor would stand by Christian no matter what the plan, but he wasn't sure if he could say the same for this plan. "Do you know what will happen if you get caught?" He questioned, but didn't wait for his answer. "Your father will see that as treason, and he might kill you, or banish you. This is…a suicide plan, Christian!"

"I know, I know!" Christian spoke, and his gaze meet Taylor. He had weighted every option when it came this plan but he didn't see that he had much choice about any of this. "I would rather be banished than have to marry Elena! You know as well as I that no matter what I say that this marriage is about a contract, a peace offering! I want to be with Anastasia."

"Ah," Taylor noted, and knew exactly why Christian was talking like this. "It's about that girl that you keep sneaking off to see. How can you possible know that you want to marry her? You haven't even known her that long? You've known Elena for…"

Christian had heard enough, was Taylor actually trying to talk him out of his plan. "Are you honestly standing there and telling me to be with that…whore? You know exactly the reason that I don't want to be with her!" He hissed out, and tried to take a deep breath. "Anastasia, she's so different from all the girls that I've met before, and she doesn't care if I'm king or a prince, Taylor!"

"I'm not objecting to her, Christian," he quickly clarified, and could see just how strongly that Christian felt for this girl. "I'm objecting to your plan! You're going to start a war that you might not be able to finish. Christian, I respect you for going after what you want, but do think that this is the best way to go?"

"I don't know!" Christian threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He hated that he wasn't able to handle this moment as cool and calm as he normally would be. "I know that I'm not going to marry Elena, that for damn sure! If I kill Elena everyone will have their suspicion on me!" He groaned, and looked out the window to see his mother and father returning from their horse ride. "Don't say a word of this to my father!" He warned.

"I won't." Taylor replied but his gaze on Christian said that he worried about Christian plan.

Christian stood and went to go get ready for Anastasia and to show her around. He took a deep breath but knew that he was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:/ Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm so sorry for not updating as much. I do hope this chapter is good. Please leave your reviews below.

She tried to steady her hands as she made her way up towards the castle. Anastasia couldn't believe that she was actually hear about to see Christian in his home for the first time. Her eyes wandered and she couldn't believe how large the castle actually was, and how small her own home suddenly seemed. She ran her hand against the cool grey bricks, and stopped as she saw Christian waiting for her. A lump formed in her throat, and suddenly she felt nervous to even be in his sight. "This is stunning." She managed to say after a few moments.

A smile twitched at his lip, and offered his hands to her. Christian had been worried that this would overwhelm her, and scare her off. "Come," he spoke, and gently pulled her towards the entrance. "I want to show you around." He couldn't believe that Anastasia was actually in his home, and she had come.

Anastasia had been stunned at the outside of the castle but the inside only seemed like a play. She wanted to reach out and touch everything like a small child, but she resisted the urge. "It's stunning," she looked around, but he kept pulling her forward. Suddenly the smell of cooking bread filled the air, and made her mouth water. "Wow, it must be nice." She muttered under her breath.

Christian walked into the kitchen, and broke off a piece of bread and handed to her. "Eat," he ordered, he loved to eat and knew that she didn't get to eat that much. He kept his eyes on her and watched her bite into the bread. He noticed that she was enjoying the bread. "I'll make sure you take some home before you leave."

"Thank you," normally she would have decline the offer, but she had never had bread like that before. "Christian, why would you risk all of this for me?" She inquired, and raised an eyebrow. The idea that Christian wouldn't have this his whole life stunned her. "I'm not that special." She whispered.

Christian stopped in his tracks and looked over at her. "Don't ever say that again!" He raised his voice, his tone not light. "You are special, Anastasia! Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not!" He hated to admit it but he could never understand why Anastasia didn't see herself as beautiful. "I care for you!" He leaned up and cupped her face. He laid his forehead against her and kissed her. He gently pulled back from the kiss.

After the kiss Christian led Anastasia all throughout the castle showing her all the different rooms. He paused as he came to his own bedroom. Normally he didn't show people that, but he wanted to today. He slowly opened the door revealing a giant bed in the middle the sheets were a bright red. The rest of the room consisted of a desk and a few books. "This is my room."

Anastasia walked into the room and began to admire the room. "It's beautiful, but I would expect no less from a prince." She lightly teased and looked over and down at the bed; she bite down onto her lip. She suddenly felt nervous but excited. She walked over to Christian. "The bed looks nice." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Christian raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "Anastasia are you sure?" He knew that she could never go back on her decision. "I promise I'll be gentle, but I can't promise that every time I will."

She didn't answer him verbally, but kissed him deeply, and pressed her body against his. She deepened the kiss by gently tracing her tongue over his lips and into his mouth. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anyone.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck and gently began to untie her dress allowing it fall. He found a spot on her neck and began to sick and nibble. A soft moan escaped from her lips only drove him made. He pulled her dress down revealing her breasts. He gently put his mouth on her right breast and began to suck on her nipple.

These things that Christian was doing had never been done to her before and she couldn't help the moan that escape her mouth. She pushed her back up so he could have more. "God," she whispered.

Christian switched to the other breast and gently began to massage the other breast. He gently bite down on her nipple causing another moan from Anastasia. He let go of her breasts and undid his own shirt throwing it across the room. He pulled down her dress kissing as he went down.

Anastasia watched Christian pull her dress off only leaving in her underwear. She was panting and knew that she was so nervous. She wasn't sure if she was doing a good job, or if she was pleasing him. Her breath caught into her throat as he began to nipple on her inner thigh.

Christian gentle bit down on her thigh, and watched her eyes and face. He was trying to be gentle and not do what he usually did. He gently reached up and peeled back her underwear. "You trust me?" He asked and gentle began to tease her with his fingers.

"Yes," Anastasia managed to pant out, and watched Christian with nervous eyes. She couldn't believe how she was feeling. She felt one of his finger go inside her, and she felt him began to thrust them in and out. She let out a soft moan and buckled her hips in his direction. "Oh god," she moaned.

Christian was surprised at how wet she was, and couldn't help but grin. He slipped another finger inside her, and began to slide his fingers in and out a little faster.

The faster pace made Anastasia grip the sheets and moan loudly. "Oh god!" She yelled as she orgasmed for the first time. "Ah! Christian!" She moaned his name, and her breathing was in shallow pants. She couldn't believe how she was feeling.

Christian quickly pulled down his own pants and underwear giving his erection some breathing room. He crawled back up to Anastasia and kissed her deeply on the mouth. He deepened the kiss even more. He slowly entered her trying to be gentle.

Suddenly Anastasia didn't feel pleasure but a lot of pain down there. She tried to keep her thoughts on the kiss, but it hurt and burned. She thought she was being ripped apart. Desperately trying not to have the hot salty tears come to her eyes.

Christian broke the kiss and gentle began to thrust. He could see the pain written all over her face. He leaned down and kissed her gently. It had surprised him how gentle he was being with her. He was never like this with anyone. "It will get better," he whispered into her ear.

That was one thing that Anastasia didn't want to believe, but as Christian continued to thrust slowly the pain did get less and less. She gentle began to moan, but nothing like she had with his fingers. "Oh," she moaned.

Christian gave her two more thrusts before he pulled out of her not wanting to come inside her, but inside all on his sheets. After he laid down next to her, and looked over at her. "Are you okay?" He kissed her hand.

"Yeah," Anastasia replied, and pulled the sheets up. It was strange but she didn't feel like she had expected. She knew that she didn't have any regrets. "Christian," she began but was stopped by a knock at the door.

A soft growl escaped Christian throat as he didn't want to be interrupted with Anastasia. He reached down and threw on his pair of pants. "What?" He barked at the door not opening the door, hoping that his tone would frighten whoever it was.

Elliot was taken back by his brothers tone but that didn't frighten him. "Elena's father has arrived. Father wants you to go greet him." This was not news that Elliot was eager to give his brother.

The news was the last thing that Christian wanted to hear. "Give me a few minutes," he growled at his brother through the door. He sighed softly, and turned back to Anastasia. "I'm sorry," he spoke, and gave her a gentle kiss. "I wish I didn't have to but..." He trailed off. He felt as if he was putting his king duties first before her.

"No, I understand," she spoke, giving him a gentle kiss and began to put back on her dress. She did admit to herself that she was a little hurt, but he was a prince after all. "I'll be fine, Christian. I'm a big girl." She reassured him, after him looking at her. "Go," she encouraged. "I can find my way out, or your men can help me."

Slowly putting back on his shirt and adjusting his hair into his usual style. "I promise I will make this up to you." He sighed, and hated that he was leaving her there. Normally it wouldn't be a problem because those girls meet nothing to him, but she meant a lot of to him now.

A smile spread across her face. She watched him leave the room. Anastasia finished getting herself dressed and ran a finger over where she had sex for the first time with Christian grey. Anastasia opened the door and nearly was startled but Taylor standing there, and she knew that had been Christian doing. "I'm ready."

Taylor nodded and was taken back by Christians request. He had never heard of Christian ever caring so much for one girl. "Did you enjoy your visit?" He asked, trying to make small talk as they walked down the grey stairs.

"I did," Anastasia looked over at Taylor. "Do you think that he will actually have to marry her? Elena I mean." She questioned, and knew that Taylor knew more that Christian would ever tell her.

Taylor grinned at Anastasia. She knew that he had Christian ear. "I'm not sure," he spoke and walked by the kitchen grabbing a loaf of bread just as Christian had spoke. He handed to her. "Christian is loyal to his kingdom, but he seems to not want anything to do with Elena. He cares for you, Anastasia. He doesn't treat girls this way normally."

"I like him a lot," Anastasia replied, and held the bread close to her chest. "Thank you," she spoke as the two of them ended outside the castle. She looked over at Taylor and have him a friendly goodbye.

While Anastasia was leaving Christian walked down to the back of the castle to see the carriage. Christian watched Elena father King Henry step out of the castle. King Henry was a tall man, a large man someone who works out. His eyes were dark brown almost black and his hair was cut short and some pieces were turning grey. "Well, this is the boy who has captured my little girls heart! Christian Grey!" He exclaimed and offered his hand for Christian to shake.

Christian own eyes darted to the hand, and Christian reached up and shook the mans hand. The idea didn't appeal to Christian very much, but he agreed. "It's nice to see you again, Sir." Christian voice struggled to keep his tone friendly. He was looking at the man who was trying to keep him and Anastasia apart.

"Always such a polite prince, Elena wasn't lying. Call me Henry, Christian," He spoke, and looked around surprised to not see Elena. "Well since Elena doesn't seem to be around, why don't you and I take a walk in the garden and talk about putting a ring on my daughters finger."

"Of course, Henry." Christian took a deep breath trying to keep the conversation civil. He looked at Henry's guards and his own. The pair slowly made their towards the garden. Christian took a deep breath to try to calm his temper. He had assumed that the whole family was meeting Henry as well. He knew he was going to have thank Elliot for that. The smell of flowers was overwhelming. "Are you enjoying your journey?" He tried to be polite.

"I am," Henry replied, and stopped to look at a few flowers. He looked up at Christian. "I know that you're going to make a great son-in-law." He paused and looked at some more flowers. "The alliance between the two of us will be great together. I know that your father is excited for it."

Christian nodded his head and knew that he was the only one not excited for it. "What if I don't marry Elena?" He questioned, and knew that it was risky move. "Maybe Elena doesn't want to marry me. I wouldn't want her to be unhappy."

Henry looked up at Christian meeting his direct gaze for the first time. He started to laugh. "That was funny. Most princes aren't that funny. Don't marry Elena?! Come on, Christian, you know that Elena wants this. She was the one who thought of the whole deal in the first place. I just made the offer to your father."

The fury washed through Christian and he gritted his teeth together. "Oh," was all Christian could manage to say. He couldn't believe that it had been Elena idea the whole time. He was going to kill Elena.

Elena had gone to meet her father, but had gotten side tracked when she saw Anastasia walking away from the castle. "Well, well, well, look who it is," she smirked and walked over to her. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my man. Do I need to send another warning like Jose!"

"You do that to Jose?!" Anastasia yelled holding her bread close to her. She felt the fury wash through her body. She was fighting every urge to hit her square in the face. "You are really a vile pathetic human being for what you did to Jose and to Christian."

"He told you did he?" Elena took a large step towards her. "So I'm a sick person because of what I've taught Christian. He enjoyed himself, he liked it. He really liked it. How can he be happy with you after being with me?"

Anastasia didn't know what to say and smacked Elena across the face. She felt her hand sting, but that the training had been going fine. "Stay away from me." She hissed and walked away. Her insides shaking from being so nervous about that.

Elena watched Anastasia walk away and she put a hand to her face which was becoming a bright red. "You're going to pay for that." She hissed, but headed towards to find her father. She smirked and walked over to the garden. "Father!" She exclaimed and embraced him in a hug.

King Henry looked over and embraced her in a hug. "Elena, I had wondered where you were!" He pulled back from the hug and looked down at her red face. "What happened to your face?" He inquired.

"Nothing," Elena lied and flashed a devious grin over at Christian. "I'm a bit clumsy, but now that I have you and Christian to protect me I'm sure that I will be fine."

King Henry nodded her head and looked over at the pair. "Why don't the two of you finish this walk, and I'll go see your father, Christian." He gentle kissed Elena on the forehead.

Christian headed towards the exit with Elena. He glanced over his shoulder making sure that Henry was out of ear shot. "Who hit you?" He questioned, and couldn't hit the fact that he was entertained over the fact. "We both know you're not clumsy."

"That commoner whore that you clearly fucked. She called me a pathetic person, or something like that. I take it you told her all about how evil I was and how I made you do all these evil sex things." She stopped and meet Christian gaze. "Why her? What does she have that I don't?"

Christian snarled under his breath, but felt proud of Anastasia that she did that. "She has a lot of things, but I told you to never go near her. You will not disobey me again..." He was cut off.

"Or what, your highness?" She held out her arms inviting him to do something. "You'll punish me? We both know that you can't ignore what we had! I made you who you are, and you really think that you'll be happy with that girl?! She will run when she see's what you like, Christian. We are meant to be!"

Christian reached up and grabbed Elena by the chin and pulled her close to him. "You go near her agains and I'll fucking kill you. That's a promise!" He shoved her back, and headed off for dinner.

He tried to cool off before walking into dinner but thinking about all the trouble that Elena had causes only made Christian more upset. He walked into the castle to see almost everyone at the table his father, his mother, King Henry, Elliot and Mia. "Where is my beautiful daughter?" Henry asked, and noticed there was something off about Christian.

"Who fucking cares?!" Christian growled and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He knew that was going to get him in trouble, but he was so upset. "She's a fucking whore anyway!"

The whole room became very silent as Christian finished his glass of whiskey. "Who the hell do you think that you are?!" King Henry stood on his feet. "You will not sit there and talk about my daughter like that. Apologize!" He snapped.

Christian nodded his head and headed towards the door. "Right I should apologize," he headed for the door. "I'm sorry that I hate your daughter and wouldn't ever marry her!" He yelled and walked out. He didn't care as voices started to yell after him. Christian grey didn't want to stop, and Christian didn't stop walking until he reached the village. He knew that it was late. He knocked on Anastasia door.

Anastasia opened the door and was stunned to see Christian. "Christian? What are you doing here?"

"Run away with me!" He pleaded and gently kissed her. "Run off into the sunset and you'll be my queen and we'll be happy together. What do you say?"

Anastasia returned the kiss and wasn't sure why but she wanted to go with him. "Yes!" She took his hand and headed off into the sunset into a perfect happy ending. A much too prefect happy ending, which simply could not be true.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:/ hey guys you're probably thinking another chapter so quick. I sat down to my essay for school and ended up writing another chapter. Oops. Oh well I really hope that you guys like this chapter. Oh and please remember that some characters may be a little or a lot OOC.

Running off into the sunset with a loved one can seem like the most romantic idea in the world, but as the sun slowly came above the horizon, Christian Grey was learning that it wasn't. The water beneath Charlie Tango seemed to be calm eerie calm, and he watched the watch churn. He had left Anastasia asleep, but couldn't sleep himself. Christian didn't have any regrets about the way that the scene had played out, nor did he feel bad. He did know for certain that leaving wasn't going to solve the problem, but had probably only made his father more upset, but for the first the Christian didn't care how his father felt or anything about the kingdom. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard commotion and saw that Anastasia. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me," Anastasia replied, and leaned over to look at the sunrise. She sighed softly, and looked over at Christian. "Are you ready to talk about what happened last night?" She questioned, and knew that Christian had been pretty silent about the whole thing. She pressed her lips together as she waited for him in silence. "You don't have to tell me." She spoke softly, and it was true but she wanted to know.

A soft sigh managed to escape Christian lips. "I lost my temper and pretty much told my father and Elena's father what a bitch I think she is. I was a little pissed off that she tried to get to you, but you didn't need my help in that." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He looked at the horizon and realized that they were close. He had a small home far outside the kingdom that not many people knew about. "You're sure about this? Running away together?"

Anastasia watched Christian as he began to get ready to land the boat, or whatever he called it. "Of course!" She spoke, and couldn't believe that he had asked so many times. "Christian, I trust you. I want to be here with you, but are you sure that this right for us? For you? I don't want to cost you being king?"

"King?" Christian couldn't help but help but scoff at the idea. "After my outburst my father would not let be king of a mouse. I can see why Elliot would not want the thrown." He paused for a moment his thoughts as he landed Charlie Tango on the land and helped Anastasia out of the boat. "If being king means being with Elena I don't want it." He spoke and led her towards the small cottage. The small cottage was much like Anastasia, but clearly had much more money than into it. It almost looked like the castle but a small version.

Anastasia opened her mouth, but closed it as her eyes scanned the cottage. "It's beautiful here." She expressed and ran a hand over the wood table. It wasn't that she had never seen anything like this, but Christian being a royal really affected the whole thing. It didn't matter to her, but she couldn't believe all the beautiful things that she had laid eyes on. "I can't believe this." She spoke, and looked down at the ground suddenly a little embarrassed about where she lived. Her life would never be like his.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked, noticing how she had looked down. "Anastasia?" He spoke after a few long minutes. He took her hand and gently kissed her hand. Christian wasn't sure of what is wrong, but he had a million things going through his mind. "Talk to me."

"It's...nothing," she lied, and bit down on to her bottom lip. She sighed softly after earning a stern look from him. "Everything you have is stunning beautiful. I've never had that, and I couldn't even begin to think about your thoughts concerning my home. I don't fit into your life, Christian."

Christian could only stare at her stunned, unable to believe that she had felt that way. "You fit," he pulled her close, and had to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Having what I have isn't always a good thing, and sometimes I just want a life like yours. My dearest Anastasia, don't ever think that you have to try to feel bad. I want to be here with you, and I don't care if you have all the money in the world or none. I care for you." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled her close continuing to kiss her, and slowly began to tongue wrestle with her. He pulled back and let a long breath of air go out his mouth. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Anastasia looked over at him, and watched him. "Why don't you join me?" She asked, and was curious if he would actually say yes. They had slept together once before all the drama happened. "I don't bite, unless you want me to."

Christian couldn't help but laugh at her; she had become a little less shy around him. "As much as I want to, we really need to get some sleep. How about I join you for a nap?" He asked, and realized that he had never joined anyone in actually sleeping. "I promise I'll take care of you later." He grinned at her nodding her head, and led the two of them towards the bedroom. He helped her into the bed, and lay down next to her. "Sweet dreams." He whispered into her ear before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later Christian awoke to find that Anastasia was awake and just laying next to him. "Hey," he leaned over and gently kissed her. He sat up and yawned, but felt his stomach begin to growl. "Are you hungry?" He asked her, but knew that no matter what she said he would want her to eat.

"I am," Anastasia stood onto her feet, and looked around. She wasn't exactly sure as where they were supposed to get any food, the thought had not occurred when she had ran off into the sunset with him. "What are we supposed to do for food? I don't see any here or anyone to buy food from."

"My family has a little bit of different fruit trees out here. They are wonderful especially the apples and oranges." He stood and took Anastasia hand and began to lead her through the little cottage and out the door. "We are going to have so much fun picking different fruits. I mean I know it's not very exciting, but it means that I get to be with you."

She couldn't help but blush at what Christian had said. "You certainly have a way of words, Mr. Grey," She used his last name and couldn't believe that she had said that. She wandered around with him, and she looked at all the different tree's and couldn't believe how beautiful that they were. She walked with him just looking around at all the beautiful nature. She stopped as they came up towards the fruit trees. "That's a lot of fruit!"

"Indeed," Christian replied, and pulled an apple down and handed it to her. "Eat, go on," He told her and got himself one. He had always enjoyed that all the fruit trees were not too far from the cottage. He bit into his and couldn't believe how wonderful they tasted. He had not been here since he was a small child, and he and Elliot got in trouble for throwing apples at each other.

Anastasia took her apple and bit into it. She couldn't believe how wonderful that they were, and made a soft moan at the taste of the apple going down her throat. "That is so good. I can't believe I've never had anything like that before." She spoke, before taking any bite into the apple. It had stunned her that something that tasted that good.

Christian continued to eat his own apple, but couldn't help but watch her into her apple. He couldn't help but find it interesting and hot how much that she enjoyed that apple. "I can't believe that you've never done this before. Did your parents never do any of this with you?"

"No," She replied after she finished her current bite of apple. "My mother and father never had the time. They were always working. They were both very hard workers, and my father Ray spend a lot of time trying to make sure that I became somewhat educated but he struggled with it. He wanted to make sure that I knew how to take care of myself. Right now my Mother wants to travel the world, and he loves to go with her. What about you, your highness?"

"My childhood wasn't terrible," he had to admit; he knew that it could have been much better without Elena, but it wasn't tragic. "I spend most of my time learning how to act properly, and to be a king. My brother was supposed to be king, but he decided a long time ago that I would make a much better king that he would. He said that I could lead a room. I spend my whole life working towards something that I'm not sure I want now."

"It's strange once you have something you're not sure that you want it. I've always wanted an apple off the tree, but when you said that I could have I wasn't sure that I wanted one." Anastasia admitted softly, and held the apple in her hand staring at it. "I had hoped that it would taste like what I've always thought it would. I think you wonder if you're being king with me what you think, especially since you had to marry that troll."

The word troll made Christian laugh, he had never heard anyone refer to Elena as that. "I'm not scared of being king, that's not it. I don't want to be married to someone that I will never love. It sounds odd, and okay for a guy to say but I want true love. My father and mother both have true love, and my brother and sister will have a chance to find true love. I think my father's afraid of Elena's father."

"Is he really that scary?" She asked, and couldn't believe that Christian had just admitted that he did want true love as well. She had always been afraid that only girls would crave love, and guys would only want one thing. "I've heard that he is a powerful man, but he seems to rule with an iron fist."

"He does, and he is going to be very upset towards my father and I after my outburst. I don't regret it, but at the same time I don't want to hurt innocent lives because of my decision. I do care for the people, but I care for you more, Anastasia. There is something about you that makes me not want not want to stay away, and I don't know if I can."

"Then don't, Christian. Don't stay away because I don't want you to go away." She spoke and meet his eye. "I like that you care about people, and you can make me feel as if I'm the only one in your world. You have past, but who doesn't. You saw me for me and not for anything else. I care for you and I want to be with you…" She opened her mouth to continue but she was cut off as Christian mouth slammed into hers.

She kissed him back and was stunned by the passion that was in the kiss. She leaned against the tree as he pushed her against the tree. She let out a soft moan, as Christian moved to her throat. "Maybe," She panted out. "Maybe we should continue this into the cottage, and

you can show me what you prefer."

Christian pulled back from her throat and raised an eyebrow. He had been very gentle with her the first time, and it seemed like forever ago but it had only been yesterday. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or mess this up. I can't ask you to do what Elena made me do."

"I can't ask you to change something, and you're nothing Elena, Christian. You won't mess be up and I promise that I will tell you to stop. We're not kids like you were, and I want to share things with you. I can handle myself," She leaned up and pouted. "Unless you are not into me anymore, and then we can just be friends."

"Oh no, you're not going to try to guilt me into this, Anastasia." He replied sternly, and let out a soft sigh and looked over at her. "Fine, but you have to tell me if there is anything that I will that you don't like." He took her hand and they headed back towards the cottage, and he couldn't wait to get there. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He leaned up and kissed her heading for the bedroom.

Their tongues meshed and fought for the dominance as they made their way towards the bedroom. Christian pressed his body towards her so she could feel how hard he was already. He stopped and leaned over slowly undoing her dress. He pulled the dress down leaving her in just her underwear. "Get on the bed!"

Anastasia did what she was told, but watched Christian every move. She had noticed how his tone had changed and he seemed to be very controlling. She watched him pull a sheet off and wrap it around the bed. He then took the sheets around her wrist and tied her to the bed. "You are going to remain perfectly still, and if you move I will have to punish you. Now I need you to have a safe word for when you want me to stop."

"Apples," Anastasia watched and tried to the ropes but her arms were tied to the bed above her head. She wasn't sure if could not move especially if it felt like anything that he had done before. She leaned her head back as he began to kiss her neck and suck. "Oh," she exclaimed as Christian made his way down to her breasts, and began suck on her right nipple.

Christian continued to suck and bite playful when he noticed that she had arched her back to give him more.

"Stay still," He demanded, and knew that he might have to punish her. He went to the other breast while bringing his hand up to play with the other one. He growled as she arched her back again, and quickly grabbed onto her rolling her onto her side and spanked her butt decently hard. "Don't move again."

The unexpected smack made Anastasia gasp, and couldn't believe that Christian had just done that. She gasped but stayed still and softly moaned as he made his way down her stomach suckling and kissing. She noticed him getting towards her sex. She wanted more and she wanted him to have more, but didn't want to get smacked again.

Christian watched her eyes as he gently ran fingers across her sex, and played with her clit. It never seemed to amaze him how wet she was for him, and how much she wanted him. He quickly stuck two fingers into her sliding them in and out feeling that she was close to coming. The closer she got, and the louder her moans got he replaced his fingers with his tongue licking up and down her and sucking on her clit.

Anastasia couldn't help but come and she arched her back and screamed his name. She moved trying to get him to do more, but realized that she had moved, and bit down on her lip knowing that Christian was going to punish her again.

He sat up on his knee's giving her a disappointed but the fury was also in his eyes. "Now didn't I tell you not to move?" He questioned, and waited for an answer. He wished that he didn't have to punish her because his erection was begging for his attention, but he had to keep his word. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry," Anastasia responded, and watched Christian with careful eyes; this was a lot of change compared to how he was yesterday. She did remind herself that she had asked him to show her. "I won't move again."

"I know that you won't." To make sure that she wouldn't move again, Christian rolled her over and smacked her twice. He looked down to see her butt turning a bright red, and a small part of him didn't like seeing that on her. He leaned down and gently gave it two kisses. He laid her back down, and pulled down his pants and underwear. His erection springing free and gently spread her legs.

Anastasia couldn't help but gasp as Christian entered her, and was glad that it wasn't nearly as painful as the first time. "Oh Christian," She moaned, trying desperately to stay perfectly still and didn't want to move. She didn't want to admit it, but the two slaps had hurt. She moaned again as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She felt herself about to come and reminded herself to stay still. "Ah," She screamed as the orgasm took her over, and she laid back trying to catch her breath.

Christian heard her moans and couldn't believe that was such a turn on before, and pulled out of her so he wouldn't come inside her. After he had come he laid down next to her reaching up and undoing her ropes. "God," he breathed struggling to catch his breath and looked over Anastasia.

Anastasia looked over at Christian and suddenly felt curious of something. She rolled over on top of him and began to kiss down him. She was stunned at how much he was enjoying this and by the time she reached his thighs she found him hard again. She leaned down and took him into her mouth.

Christian tried to stifle the soft moan, and couldn't believe what she was doing. It hadn't believed that she even know how to do that. "Anastasia." He moaned her name softly, and ran a hand through her hair. He felt her suck every part of him. This went on for minutes until he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to come." He told her.

Anastasia slowly removed him from his mouth not wanting to taste his come because she was nervous that she wouldn't like it. "Was that good?" She asked, and at the bar she had overheard two people talking about it. "I think they called it a blowjob."

"You did very good, baby." He stopped himself and couldn't believe that he had seriously just called her baby. He had never ever called anyone that. He laid back on the bed and pulled her close. "Why does this feel almost too perfect?" He asked, and realized at that moment that he might never ever want to go back."

"Because it is perfect, it really is Christian. If you don't want to go back I'll be happy to stay here with you. For all of time." She knew that it seemed like a silly thing to say, but she couldn't help that she never wanted to leave here with Christian. She could be happy living here with him in bed, and picking apples. She had hoped this was her perfect ending.

King Henry stomped around the king's chambers and could only stare at Carrick. He couldn't believe that last night Christian Grey had the nerve to stand there and tell them those things about his daughter. "Where the hell is your son? He will not get away with this! This is fucking treason!"

Carrick sighed softly and didn't even begin to know how to calm Henry down. He knew that Christian had been way out line last night, but he knew that Christian was honest too. The word treason seemed to catch his attention. "Calm down why don't you?" He asked, and handed the man a glass of wine. He knew that handing him wine didn't seem like the best way to calm him down. "My son had no way to act like that. I mean maybe this whole marriage isn't a good idea."

"Since when do you think that?" Henry exclaimed, and took a large drink of his wine. "We both know that had that been anyone other than your son that you would have chopped their head off already. You do realize that I can be your best friend or I can stomp you into the ground! I want his head!"

Carrick debated his options for a long moment, and couldn't believe that Christian had put him in this position. "You know that I can't do that for you. Christian is my son, and I maybe king, but he is my son."

"That is a fine line that you walk, Carrick. We both know that you didn't give a damn about what Christian wanted until this very moment. You want him to rule and be the savior, but I think he's fucked that up a long time ago. Elliot would have never done this to you, and you just let him give up the thrown."

Carrick narrowed his eyes into a cold hard glare at Henry. "Do not stand there and talk to me like that! We both know that you are just upset because for once in her life Elena didn't get what she wanted. Henry you have been my best friend for ages, but we can't let Christian come in between us."

"You have a week to get Christian back here or I take over the dam throne, Carrick." Henry finished his glass of wine and slammed down the cup before heading towards the exit. He couldn't believe that Carrick was actually going to take Christian side on this.

For Elena she had not been there to witness the outburst, but she had certainly heard about it. She had grown tired of waiting for someone to do something about it. She wandered around the village until she found who she was looking for; Jack Hyde. "Well, if it isn't my good friend." She sung.

Jack looked up to see Elena standing in front of him. She couldn't believe that she could look so stunning, and couldn't understand why the prince would not want her. "Elena, you don't come visit often. That means that you have a job for me."

"I do, but this one I need you keep the girl alive. It won't do me any good if she is dead, Jack," Elena spoke and knew that Jack often had a problem being killer happy. "I can promise that the pay day will be rewarding."

Jack couldn't help but smirk at Elena. "All this to make sure that you get your prince. Honestly, Elena, doesn't this just scream pathetic?" He smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "Why don't you be with me?"

Elena scoffed and made a sound of disgust. "Please I deserve a prince, not you. I have a history with Christian Grey, and we will be together." She pulled out money. "Now are you going to do it or not?"

The things that Jack Hyde would do for money even managed to surprise him. He snuck onto the castle grounds, trying not to make any noise. He knew that he made any noise that he would be killed. He walked over to see Mia looking at the flowers. He mentally curse and couldn't believe that Elena wouldn't let him kill anyone. It would be so much easier just to kill the damn girl. He tried to be quite and walked over to her and hit her on the head. He was a little stunned that she didn't have any guards with her. Unless he counted the one guard that he killed. He didn't care though, it made it much easier for him.

TWO DAYS LATER

Christian and Anastasia had spent the last two days enjoying their life and their time in bed. They laid together after taking a nap. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's your biggest fear in life?" She asked, the two of them had been asking each other question. She was curious of what he was going to say. The more she got to know him the closer she felt with him.

Christian looked Anastasia and mentally debated the question for a long moment. "Failure," it seemed simple but the idea of failure really did seem to scare him. "I don't want to fail anyone. Myself, my family, my people. I don't want to be a failure in anyone's eyes including my own." He sighed softly at the answer. He had never actually admitted that out loud. "What's your biggest fear, ?"

"Not finding love, and that I will spend the rest of my life alone," Anastasia admitted and snuggled closer to Christian. Over the past few days she had noticed that he seemed more open to the idea of snuggling. "Having you go away is another biggest fear," she admitted, and looked down gently.

"I won't go anywhere, I promise." Christian smiled and kissed her rolling on top of her, but suddenly his heart started to race as he heard a knock at the door. "Who the fuck could that be?" He spoke and slowly stood up. "Stay here." He spoke and headed out towards the living room and opened the door. He couldn't help but have sigh of relief; Elliot. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Elliot came into the room and shut the door behind him. "I was looking for you before Henry found you. He's pretty pissed at you and at Anastasia. You need to leave, Christian. Now!" He barked out, and knew that giving his brother orders was a dangerous act.

"You can come out, Anastasia." Christian called out to her, but his gaze remained fixed on his brother. He couldn't believe that Elliot had found him out here, but was thankful it was just Elliot. "Eli, you know that I can't just go back to him. We have everything that we need here."

Elliot's sighed softly and mumbled a soft hello to Anastasia as she came out of the bedroom. "Christian, if I found you here how long until father thinks of this idea." He paused and leaned against the table. "I know this place that I can take the two of you. No one knows about it but me."

Christian sighed and didn't want to leave, but he had to admit that his brother had a point. He looked over at Anastasia. "Do you want to leave?" He didn't want to make her move again, and knew she was worried about Kate. "Elliot has a point but I can take you home and no one will ever know."

"No!" She snapped out at the thought of returning home. "I want to go with you. I'll go where ever you go!" She looked over at Elliot. "I just want to live peaceful with him, please?"

Christian sighed softly, and looked over at her then at Elliot. "Alright, let's go." He hated to leave, but he quickly gathered they few things and headed out the door with Elliot. The three walked through the woods in silence as the pair followed Elliot. "Where are we going?" He asked, and didn't see anything that he recognized. He looked around and suddenly the pair approached a few knights and guards. A carriage appeared. "What the fuck?" He whispered and held Anastasia close.

Stepping out of the carriage was Elena and Henry. "Well you did well, my daughter. I knew that you could find them." Henry snapped his fingers and his guards went over to Christian and Anastasia ripping them apart and trying to handcuff Christian.

"You fucking bastard!" Christian yelled and lunged at Elliot. He couldn't believe that his own brother had led him into a trap. "You fucking touch her I will break your bloody hand!" He felt his temper rising through the roof he wanted to rip his brothers throat out.

"Don't blame Elliot," Elena walked over to Christian and grabbed him by the chin. "He had no choice. I mean when I kidnap Mia and force Elliot to help me or I told him I would leave Mia's head in his room." She walked over to Anastasia who was handcuffed by the guards. "I still don't know what he see's in you. You're not very pretty, and probably not good in bed."

Anastasia spit in her face. "Fuck you!" She growled, and narrows her eyes into a hard glare. She couldn't believe the lengths that this woman would continue to go to get Christian. "He doesn't want you!"

"You're feisty aren't you?" Elena shoved her away. "I wonder how feisty you'll be when my father cuts your head off..." She didn't get to finish before Christian cut her off.

"Touch her, Elena, I fucking dare you and there will be things worse than death for you!" Christian snapped, and kicked at Elena.

King Henry walked over to Christian and grabbed him by the shirt. "You will mind your manners, boy." He looked over at Elliot. "Mia will be home by the time you arrive; safe as we promised. I wonder why you didn't become king, Elliot." He smirked, and couldn't believe that he had been led to Christian by his brother. "Take them to the castle and put them in the dungeon."

The guards led Christian and Anastasia away as Christian glare remained on Elena and his brother. He knew at the moment he didn't care how but Elena and Elliot would pay for what they did. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Anastasia.


	8. Chapter 8

FLASHBACK

Everyone seemed to be up on their guard after Christian sudden out burst, but Elliot didn't see the problem. He knew that his younger brother had always been a bit temperamental, but he figured that Christian would cool off. He walked around the castle, and paused as he caught sight of Elena. He rolled his eyes but didn't have the patience to deal with her.

"Oh Elliot," Elena sung, and followed after him. She had a plan, and a plan that her dad was going to approve of. "I wouldn't walk away from me."

"Why is that?" Elliot replied, he spun around to face. Crossing his arms over his chest, and narrowed her eyes. He didn't share Christian hate for this woman, but he didn't like her either. "Christian isn't here and I'm not interesting, Elena."

"That's the problem, Elliot," Elena smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Christian isn't here and I bet that you know where he is. You're going to take me to him right now."

Elliot scoffed and leaned against the wall. "Why would I do that?" He questioned, and waited for her answer. "You honestly think that I should just bow down to you?"

"You're going to do that because little miss Mia is currently being held by a friend and if you want her back you'll take me to Christian." She smirked at him. "If you don't she might die or anything could happen to her."

Elliot felt the fury rise up in his throat. He wanted to kill her, but there was also fear in him. "What did you do to her?" He demanded. He wanted his sister because Mia had nothing to do with any of this.

END OF FLASHBACK

The scene couldn't help but replay in Elliot's head as he watched Christian and Anastasia being led away while Christian cursed him. He pressed his lips together and knew that he deserved it. A small part of him wished that Christian would understand that he had to get Mia back, but clearly he didn't. Once Christian was out of sight he walked up to Elena. "Now, where the hell is my sister?"

Elena smirked and grinned at Elliot. "Well, you're a straight to the point kind of guy aren't you?" She asked, but didn't wait for his answer. She snapped her fingers and watched as Jack Hyde appeared with Mia. Mia had her hair messed up and a bruise on her face. "Here you are." Elena spoke, as Jack threw Mia at Elliot.

Elliot caught Mia and held her close. He ran a hand on her back trying to soothe her. "You can kidnap and kill all you want but Christian will never love you, Elena." He held Mia close to him as he began to walk back to the castle.

Mia looked over at Elliot. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" She demanded. She had seen Christian outburst but couldn't believe that Jack had actually managed to kidnap her.

It had been a long trip back to the castle which had resulted in Christian getting a few knots on the back of his head. He knew that he was going to kill them all, every last one of them, well except for his brother. He was just to going to kick his brother ass, but he didn't want to think about that know; he only wanted to think about Anastasia. He cursed himself knowing that Anastasia was in this trouble because of him. He narrowed his eyes as they tossed him into the dungeon.

"How the mighty have fallen!" Elena sung and leaned against the metal bars separating her and Christian. "Suddenly I bet that marriage proposal isn't looking so bad, now is it?"

"Fuck you!" Christian snapped, and fought the urge to beat her head against the metal bars. "Why don't you go die or something where I can appreciate you?"

Elena scoffed and began to walk away from Christian. "You'll marry me, or I can drop off your little commoners head to you. I don't give a damn what you do, your highness, either way I win."

"No one touches the girl without my permission," Carrick spoke, and cleared his throat. "I need a moment alone with my son. Now." He commanded, and knew that there was little room for negotiation. Carrick waited until Elena was out of ear shot. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why do you care?" Christian snapped, and knew his tone was much like a small child but he didn't care. "What happened to Anastasia?" He waited a few moments but got no answer. "Where the fuck is she?"

"Safe for now," Carrick responded, and sighed softly to himself. "Christian I can't excuse your behavior but I will do everything to keep her safe. You clearly care very much about her, and I can't deny that you might even love her."

"Since when do you care about what I want, your highness?" He replied, and knew that he was being cruel to his father. "All you care about is if I marry Elena to save the precious kingdom."

Carrick sighed and knew that Christian had a right to be upset. "I've acted like your king and not like a father for too long. I shouldn't have put you into the position because I could be a good king. I should have acted like a father. Your mother may have pointed that out to me."

Christian looked up to meet his father eye for the first time, and couldn't believe his ears. He had never known his father to be this understanding. "Help me take down King Henry and Elena. We can be powerful together and rule together. I want to be with Anastasia that is the deal breaker. I will die for her."

Carrick stared wide eyed at his son and couldn't believe that Christian had just said that. "You have a plan." He noticed, and knew that Christian was surprised but no one screwed over his family like that and got away with that. He was going to war with Christian.


	9. Chapter 9

The plan swirled in Christian Grey's head. He pressed his lips together debating the plan, but knew that if he wanted to save Anastasia then he would have to agree. A soft sigh escaped his mouth and he looked over at his father. "We need to raise any army." He whispered softly.

"It takes time, Christian, I can't just call up an army to do what we need. I have the resources, but you need to stall for the time being. We need to make it look to Henry that we are going to go along with his ways." Carrick replied, and looked around. He knew that Henry would demand punishment for Christian out burst. "One week that's all we need."

"What about Anastasia?" He demanded, and knew that was why he was being so hesitant. "I want her safe, but this plan will make it look like I going to betray her. I...love her." He paused and remembered that this was the first time that he had used the word love. It made him pause because he knew that was going to change everything forever.

"What do you suggest? We just get all out men killed!" Carrick raised his voice, and knew that death was a price of war but if there was no one left to rule. "You don't want to join the war do you?" He demanded.

"I'm going to kill him." Christian replied, and his tone left no room for rebuttal. He knew that they were going to need to do something. "We don't have a week and we damn well don't have a day. You know that as well as I. You're a damn king act like one."

"You need to watch your tone," Carrick warned, and knew that Christian was taking advantage of this. "What do you suggest I do; order my troops to attack now?" He demanded, and couldn't help but scoff at the idea.

"They won't see the attack coming and their king is here. I take him out and Elena and you go to their kingdom for the take over." Christian spoke dead serious. "I want Anastasia safe when this happens. I want to see her. We do things my way, your highness." He smirked, and knew that he had the power to be king.

The fear of being here in the castle did not sit well with Anastasia. She didn't like that she was forced to be here, or that she was unaware where Christian was being held. She looked around the room, and realized that they could have put her in a worse room. The room was clearly in a tower, and didn't look as nice as the other rooms in the castle but it wasn't a dump. She couldn't help bit frown that there was no bed. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she watched the door open, and Queen Grace walk into the room. She couldn't help but notice how stunning the queen looked, but took a long step back.

Queen Grace raised an eyebrow at the girl as the door was shut behind themselves. She had talked to her husband about the demands that he insisted on with Elena, but knew that deep down he didn't want Christian to marry Elena just for the kingdom. "You're Anastasia?" She questioned, and tried to flash a soft smile towards the girl.

Anastasia nodded her head yes in a reply. She opened her mouth, but closed it not exactly sure what to say. Christian had taught her to be brave and fight for herself, but in front of royalty was another story. "Where is Christian?" She asked softly, and couldn't help but be nervous that she was meeting Christian mother for the first time.

Queen Grace took another step towards the girl. "With his father answering for his outburst," she paused, and couldn't help but stare at Anastasia. "You're the girl that seems to have my son so love smitten. It's nice to finally meet you." She was trying to be polite but worried about the girl because she knew this was no easy life.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Anastasia replied, and knew that the Queen could be just a stern as her husband. "Why am I here?" She asked, but knew that she might not get an answer for that. "I would like to go home. King Henry and Elena got what they wanted, and I would like to stop making trouble for Christian."

"You are not making trouble for my son," Queen Grace told her sternly. "Christian does what he wants, and doesn't always listen. He has clearly chosen you, and I know that you want to go home but..." She trailed off as the door opened and she watched King Henry walk into the room.

King Henry narrowed his eyes at Anastasia, but turned his attention towards Queen Grace. "I need a word with you! Now!" He hissed, and couldn't believe that the girl had not been killed yet.

Queen Grace followed Henry out into the hallway leaving Anastasia in the room. He growled and gritted his teeth together. "What do you think that you are doing?" He demanded, and watched her every move. "The girl had committed crimes against the crown why isn't she dead yet?"

"That is not for you to decide!" Grace hissed, but took a step back from Henry. She knew what kind of man that he was, but had heard what happened to Mia. "Why isn't your daughter dead for kidnapping mine? Christian was right about her!" She snapped, but the words came out her mouth faster then she wanted them to.

Henry growled and brought his hand up smacking Grace across the face. "You will remember who you are talking to!" He snapped and took large steps towards her. "You apologize to me just as your son will. Don't ever forgot who I am or what I can do to your precious kingdom, your majestic." He spun and walked off to wait for Christian apology.

Grace turned away and brought a hand up to her red face. She gasped as she saw her husband walking to her. She looked down at the ground in shame. She peaked up and noticed that he seemed to be nervous about something. "What's going on?"

Carrick opened his mouth to answer her, but closed it when he noticed her face. He took her chin in his hand making her look up at her. "Who did this to you?" He demanded, and did not enjoy the long pause. "Answer me, my queen!"

"I overstepped my words to Henry," she came out in a whisper, but didn't think that mattered. "What is going on?" She demanded. "Carrick tell me please?"

"I don't have to time to tell you, my Queen. You need to take yourself, Mia, and get yourself somewhere safe:" he paused, and noticed that Christian was coming up the hallway. "Don't ask questions. You need to just due." He paused and looked at his son. "Just as we talked about." He told Christian, and disappeared down the hallway.

Kate had not seen Anastasia since she had been whisked off by Christian and now she was worried. Kate knew that demanding to get into the castle was dangerous, but she needed to know that her best friend was safe. She walked into the area of the castle before she was meet by guards. "I have to see Anastasia Steele right now!"

The guards repeatedly told her no, but they only caught the attention of Elliot Grey. "What is going on here?" He demanded, and knew that security had been increased because of Mia. "Who are you?" He walked over to the girl.

"I'm Kate, but I want to see my best friend Anastasia Steele!" Kate demanded, and crossed her arms across her chest. She knew who he was, of course, Prince Elliot. "Look, your highness, I'm going to see my best friend who is probably with Christian Grey or where they ran off together." She wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. "Take me to see your brother and he'll know what happened to her."

Elliot sighed to himself and watched Kate's face. He had known that Christian and Anastasia had been back at the castle for some time, but had been avoiding him. He had betrayed his brother, which wasn't usually him. He wanted his little sister back, but did he have to do that? The question replied in his mind again and again. "Look, I don't know where they are." He lied, and turned on his heels to leave.

"You're a fucking coward!" Kate hissed after him, and knew that he was lying. "No one wonder you didn't want to be king! Christian Grey commands a room and what do you do run away!" She gasped at what words she had spoken, and knew that was a mistake. The words she had used could be considered treason.

Elliot turned back around and could only stare at the girl in utter shock. Had she really had the nerve to say that to him?! "Who the hell do you think that you are!?" He demanded, but a small part of him couldn't help but admire the girls bravery. "You think talking to me like that will get you your friend?"

"I'm not scared of you, if that's what you mean." Kate replied, and looked over at him. "I haven't seen my best friend in weeks, and I'm worried about her. I care about her just as you care about your brother. Take me to them, he would want you to do that."

"I can't do that!" Elliot finally admitted, throwing his hands up in the air. "I betrayed my brother, that's why they are here at the castle. I made a mistake, and I don't know if he'll ever forgive me." He sighed, and realized how guilty he actually was feeling. "I might have cost my brother his life or Anastasia!"

Kate didn't know what he was talking about, and a small part of her didn't care. "It doesn't matter what you have done; it only matters what you can do know. Take me to see her, and make things better."

Christian Grey slowly opened the door to where Anastasia was being kept. He walked into the room, and shut the door behind himself. "I'm so sorry..." He began but didn't get any further as he was tackled into a hug. He hugged her back, and sighed softly.

"I was so worried for you!" Anastasia exclaimed, and pressed her head against his chest. In his embrace was one of the only places that she actually felt safe. "Why are we still in this room?" She demanded, and wanted to be safe with him and have her happy ending.

Christian let go of her and exhaled for a long moment. "It's not over yet, my dear, but I promise when everything is all said and done that you and I will be alright, but you have to trust me, Anastasia. You have to stay here."

"Stay here, in this room?!" Anastasia chocked out, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No!" She cried, and moved closer to him. "I want to be with you! I want to stay with you!" She could only stare at Christian in utter shock. She had heard the words but didn't want them to be true.

"Just for a little while, and I promise that I will never leave you. I love you!" Christian told her, and kissed her deeply. That was the first time that he had ever used the words I love you. He pulled back the kiss and headed for the door. He knew that wasn't very good manners but he had to do something. He turned and left.

Christian then spend the next half an hour gathering his men and anything he needed. He looked over at Taylor and Sawyer. He took in a deep breath in and exchanged a glance between his two loyal men. His footsteps felt heavier as they headed down the hallway, and he was debating if he was actually going to be able to do this. He threw the door open and had the chance to see surprise flash into King Henry eyes.

King Henry stood on his feet and was surprised that Christian had brought his men. "Well, it seems that someone has come to apologize." He smirked, but gaze remained on the Taylor and Sawyer. "Come on, Christian, we both knew that you couldn't beat me. We all knew they you'd come for my forgiveness. Elena and you belong together."

"No I will never belong with Elena. I belong with Anastasia!" Christian hissed, and shut the door behind himself. He pulled out a long dagger and looked at the king. "You don't get to make the decisions any more."

Henry eyes the dagger and couldn't believe that Christian was holding the dagger. "What are you going to do kill me?" He scoffed, and looked at Christian. Held out his arms inviting Christian to do something, and remained smirking at him. "You have a temper but killing me do you know what that will do to you? What will Anastasia think?"

"Don't ever fucking say her name!" Christian snapped, and tried to ignore Henry. He couldn't help but admit that Henry was getting in his head. Could he actually love with the idea of killing someone even as terrible as Henry. "I can kill you."

"Do it then!" He replied and made his way over to Christian. "I openly invite you! We both know that you aren't capable, Christian Grey!" He reached over and shoved Christian back. "You're a pussy just like you're father!"

Christian growled and put the dagger into the holster. He growled and clenched his fists and reached up punching Henry square in the face. "You're a bitch just like your daughter!" He hissed and punched Henry again.

Henry stumbled back bringing his hand up to his lips which had busted oozing blood of it. "You're brave." He noted and punched Christian in the stomach before grabbing him and shoving him hard into the wall. Christian grunted as he hit the wall but growled. Christian growled and tackled Henry to the ground. The two began to roll around on the ground struggling. Christian managed to end up on top and kept punching Henry in the face, but Henry kneed Christian in the nuts reversing the position. The two fought as Christian pushed Henry off of him and pulled out the dagger.

Suddenly Taylor who had not said a word had walked over taken the dagger out of Christian hand and brought it up to Henry throat and stabbed him in the throat. Henry brought his hand up to his throat as deep dark red blood began to run down his throat and he fell on the ground. Blood oozed out of his throat onto a puddle onto the floor. "He was getting on my last nerve." Taylor spoke.

Christian looked down at Henry, and he was stunned that the man was finally dead. He looked at Taylor who had done the deed. "Thank you." He nodded his head and looked at the door. Now the only thing standing in his way was Elena, and he was going to take care of her by himself.


End file.
